


Альянс

by KisVani



Category: Marvel (Movies), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Post-Thor (2011)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи и Тодд встретились в попытках захватить Землю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Альянс

Тодд был в замешательстве. Существо перед ним внешне похоже на лантийца, но все чувства кричали, что это не человек и даже больше: он значительно дальше от людей, чем сам Тодд. Когда они разговаривали через систему видеосвязи, то это было не так заметно, а потом чужак просто переместился на улей Тодда, а наставленное на него оружие не удостоил даже взглядом.  
— Кто ты и что твой корабль делает так близко от планеты, которая скоро станет моей собственностью? – спросил Тодд.

Локи никак не ожидал встретить чужой корабль возле Мидгарда. Похоже, не у него одного счеты с надоедливыми смертными. «Враг моего врага – мой друг», с читаури это сработало. Только у этих возможных союзников силы были не столь впечатляющие. Как и технологии.  
Смешно, что они попытались угрожать ему, ну, что ж, он может быть и вежливым.  
— Вопрос в том, что вы тут делаете? – ответил Локи на поставленный ему вопрос. – Забавно, но эту планету и я собираюсь объявить своей собственностью.

Люди по всему миру спали или бодрствовали, сидели на работе, занимались любовью, общались друг с другом или мучились от безделья, но никто и не подозревал, что где-то там, за пределами атмосферы их маленького мира, именно сейчас заключается союз, цель которого – разрушить привычную жизнь и превратить всех людей в порабощенную расу.


End file.
